Question: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 8$ and $c = 7$. $4$ $d$ $ + 6$ $c$ $ + 7$
Solution: Substitute $8$ for ${d}$ and $7$ for ${c}$ $ = 4{(8)} + 6{(7)} + 7 $ $ = 32 + 42 + 7 $ $ = 81$